Oni (Sequel to A Long Night's Dream)
by Teneshi
Summary: Finally properly titled. The sequel to A Long Night's Dream. Just when they thought the action had calmed down had it really?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:  
Once again I don't own D. The others though I created so if you want to use them, borrow them, whatever. Ask. So now.. On with the sequel which is currently unnamed.... Though if anyone wants to suggest a title I'm all ears. Thanks. ^_^  
  
Prologue  
  
They had riden silently for most of the trip which was going on 3 weeks. Their  
supplies were reaching the point where they'd need to find a town before another week  
passed but for the moment they were ok. Thankfully also the nights had also been kind to  
them, offering no rain or other problems to hinder their sleeping outside by the edge of the  
road. The symbiot had managed to keep his snide comments to himself throughout most  
of the trip, occasionally earning a harsh glare from D for something he said when he  
conversed with Kat which he did often. As the sun fell it marked the end of the third  
week, Kat spoke up as they set up as much camp as they could.  
  
"So about how far's the next town?"  
  
D shrugged and continued setting up camp as he replied,"2 days or so."  
  
She looked in her saddlebags then back at him, nodding as she unrolled a blanket  
to sleep on.   
  
"Allright,"she said,"We're going to have to restock our supplies."  
  
D nodded and sat down quietly, leaning against a tree as she sat on her blanket.  
  
"So have you heard anything about the next town? Anything we might be hired to  
do?"   
  
"It's a poor town,"D explained,"The vampires don't want anything from them."  
  
She stretched and yawned,"Oh well hopefully we'll at least be able to interact with  
some other people. All this silence's starting to get to me."  
  
"You need to learn to appreciate the silence,"D said quietly.  
  
The symbiot snickered and retorted snidely,"Maybe you need to learn to  
appreciate some conversation D."  
  
Kat grinned and hid it slightly behind her hand as she said,"You have to admit that  
some conversation is good. It keeps things from getting boring."  
  
D sat quietly as she looked at him, laying down. She turned to lay on her side,  
facing him as she sighed quietly and prepared to go to sleep.  
  
"You really don't like talking do you?"she asked,"Even to me..."  
  
"Actions speak far louder than words,"he replied quietly.  
  
She sighed again, laying on her back as she closed her eyes.  
  
"Pity,"she muttered quietly,"All we do is ride in silence. That's not saying much."  
  
"So what do you want to talk about?" D asked and she sat up, giving him a  
surprised look.  
  
"What's been on your mind while we've been traveling,"she asked,"You've been  
quiet the whole time..."  
  
D shrugged and simply stated,"Nothing of importance. Where we have come  
from, where we are going."  
  
She stood and walked over to him, sitting beside him as she asked with a smile,"So  
where are we going?"  
  
D shrugged and she sighed, looking down a bit.  
  
"Ok,"she said, looking up at him again,"So have you ever thought of taking a  
break from all the fighting?"  
  
"What would I do,"he asked simply and quietly.  
  
"I don't know,"she said with a shrug,"Maybe just relax for a while... Go  
somewhere to relax for a while. Sort of like a vacation or something."  
  
"There is no vacation from this job,"D said as a reminder to her.  
  
"I know.. I know... But still, sometimes you just have to take some time to relax.   
You know, it's ok to have a life of your own sometimes,"she explained as she looked at  
him, her head tilted slightly, her hair spilling slightly over her eyes.  
  
D looked out at her from under his hat as he remained quiet and she comtinued,  
smiling a little more,"It is ok at times. Contrary to what you might think.. I mean I know  
it's our destiny to hunt vampires but still....."  
  
As she looked at him she gently laid a hand on his shoulder. D glanced down at  
her his own hand slowly moving to touch and hold her own. She smiled at him, moving a  
little closer.  
  
"Do you want to try it?" She asked,"See what it's like?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" D asked.  
  
She grinned and simply said,"Taking a break for a short while."  
  
D was silent and she shook her head, moving to pull away a little.  
  
"Nevermind. Stupid idea on my part,"she said quietly as she went to move her  
hand from his shoulder and his own hand.  
  
"Sometime,"he said quietly,"but not now."  
  
She looked back at him, her face expressing surprise,"Ok."  
  
She smiled and D merely nodded. As night fell, they slept under the stars Kat with  
a content smile on her face.  



	2. Chapter 1

Part 1:  
  
Two mornings later they came across a small obsticle. A shallow river crossed the  
road and it appeared the nearest bridge was a day's ride down and in horrible repair.   
Riding up to it they checked to see how deep it was.  
  
"I don't think it'll be a problem to just cross here,"Kat said and D nodded, leading  
his horse in. Leading her own in they quickly crossed the river and a few hours later  
found themselves outside the village.  
  
They rode up quietly and as they entered the town it sat before them in silence. A  
few voices were heard talking by the one house to the right and most of the horses were in  
slightly dilapidated shape but still inhabited.  
  
D looked around for a nearby shop, inn or tavern and to the right where the voices  
came from saw a sign for the taven and inn and beside it the general store. Riding over to  
them Kat spotted the owners of the voices. Two tired old men sat outside the tavern in  
chairs, reminiscing til they spotted D and Katrina. They gave them an odd look then  
continued their talk quietly.  
  
D dismounted tying his horse to a post as Kat did the same.  
  
"How long are we staying here for?" She asked.  
  
D shrugged and replied,"Only the night I suppose."  
  
She looked at him,"Ok. In that case I'm only getting one room. If that's ok with  
you."  
  
D nodded and said,"We can purchase supplies tomorrow."  
  
"Ok,"she said with a shrug,"Whenever..."  
  
Going to her horse she grabbed a small pouch with money in it.  
  
"I'll go get us a room."  
  
Nodding D replied,"I'll be inside."  
  
They both walked into the tavern/inn and a hush went over the room as they  
entered. Each appeared menacing with their swords, and paler than average skin. Kat  
went up to the bartender and innkeeper reserved a room for them. It turned out to be the  
last room they had and it was on the second floor with only one bed. After paying she  
walked to D who had taken up a seat at a table in the back of the tavern. The semi  
crowded tavern eventually resumed it's normal din of chatter as she spoke to D.  
  
"So.."she said as she sat down.  
  
D glanced up briefly to a barmaid then back to her and she retuned his gaze. She  
pushed the small pouch towards him that held the remainder of the money she'd brought  
in with her.  
  
"Here,"she said,"My treat.. get whatever you want to eat."  
  
As the barmaid brought back two bowls of a sort of stew and two glasses of ale D  
slid a pair of bright silver coins across the table, never touching her bag.  
  
"You know,"she said looking at him,"I was going to pay for that.."  
  
She grinned and D took a bite of the stew, giving her a sidelong glance. She took  
a bite of the stew and chewed and swallowed it.  
  
"At some point I'm going to do somthing nice for you,"she said,"Something that  
I'll make sure you can't refuse."  
  
She smiled at him and he took another bite saying,"This seems like a quiet town,  
we should be leaving quickly."  
  
After taking another bite she nodded and said,"I guess you're right."  
  
As they ate a man burst in and strode to the bar arrogantly. D ignored the man and  
as he continued eating the man sat at the bar ordering an ale. Gulping it down in almost  
one swig he surveyed the room, his eyes finally resting on D and Kat sitting in the back.  
  
D was silent and with a smirk the man strode over to the table as they continued  
eating, ignoring him as he stood there arms crossed. He towered over them as they  
merely sat there.  
  
Without looking up at the man, his face still hidden under his hat D simply  
asked,"Yes?"  
  
Kat looked at D, not really acknowledging theman there til she looked up at him  
out of the corner of her eye.   
  
With a grin he said in a confident, intimidating tone,"You two are new here. I've  
never seen you before. By your weapons I guess you're fighters of sorts. If you're here  
to cause trouble we have enough as it is and you can just keep on traveling. Same if you  
think you're here to try and stop any problems we might have. I protect this town. You  
aren't needed."  
  
D was silent as towards the end of his introductory speech the man's voice was  
accompanied by a sneer as he looked down at them.  
  
The man's smirk turned to a frown.  
  
"You did hear me correct? Or are you mute?"He asked then turned to Kat with a  
leer,"Well girl, is your friend a mute or did he hear me?"  
  
"...Did you want something?" D asked simply after a pause and the man chuckled,  
turning back to D.  
  
"You heard me. Now how long to you plan on staying here?"  
  
"LUCIEN,"the bartender interjected,"Leave the paying customers alone. Geeze..  
just because he took out a wolf and a couple monsters he thinks he's the town protector."  
  
Lucien turned to glare at the bartender then looked at D again giving him a sour  
look.   
  
Quietly he said in a nasty tone,"You just better not cause any trouble here... Yeah..  
I know there's something wierd about you two... Pale quiet freaks..."  
  
The man gave a loud hmph and grumbled as he slowly walked away, sitting at a  
table nearby and ordering another ale and some food for himself. D smirked under his hat  
as he took another bite of the stew, ignoring the man.  
  
"Well,"Kat said quietly,"That was interesting..."  
  
The symbiot quietly agreed with a muffled 'uh-huh.'  
  
D shook his head and finished his stew, glancing up at the man once he was seated  
and not looking at them anymore. As Kat finished her stew she looked at D with a smile.  
  
They finished eating as the sun set and the tavern got a bit busier, and some  
rustling emerged from behind a curtain drawn across what appeared to be a small stage for  
entertainment.  
  
"Should we turn in or do you want to sit here a little longer?"She asked and as she  
did a couple dancing girls came out and began dancing.. The man who had confronted D  
and Kat began hooting and hollering as he slammed his fist off the table. He shouted  
obscene things about the girls and that he and they should get together later as D stood.  
  
"We should go."  
  
She glanced to the man, giving him a sour disapproving look as she stood and  
grabbed her small pouch of money.   
  
"Yeah,"she agreed as she took the room key from the pouch, tying it up again  
after she was finished.   
  
They went upstairs and she unlocked the door, stepping inside, D following her.   
The room was cozy, not elegantly furnished and the bed seemed big enough for two  
people but not overly large. Beside it was a window surrounded by blossoming vines and  
it looked down over a small garden or yard.  
  
D sat down in a chair by the fireplace to remove his boots as Kat sat the key on the  
dresser by the bed. She unstrapped her sword and propped it up against the wall, her cape  
and gauntlets coming off almost immediately after and going on a chair by the dresser. As  
she sat on the bed she removed her own boots, leaning back and relaxing in the coziness  
of the bed.  
  
Kat let out a contented sigh as she turned her head to look at D as she lay there,  
saying,"This is much cozier than the ground."  
  
D nodded and looked at her for a moment then back to the fire. Kat moved over,  
sitting up slightly as she motioned for him to come sit next to her.  
  
"Come sit over here,"she said,"It's comfier than a wooden chair."  
  
As she said it the symbiot spoke up,"At least take this blasted glove off.. If you  
two can be comfy why can't I.."  
  
In response D sat down on the floor momentarily, putting his left hand down n a  
hot stone near the fire.  
  
"Ahhh,"the symbiot cried out,"Enough enough!"  
  
Standing D walked over to the bed and Kat grinned at him, which turned to a smile  
as he came closer. As he removed his hat and cloak he placed them on the bedpost.   
  
"Sit down,"she said as she patted the bed next to her, her voice quiet.  
  
D sat and lay back a bit as she grinned at him.  
  
"See.. isn't this much nicer than the ground?"  
  
As she said it she lay back beside him, turning on her side to face him. D smiled  
slightly, glancing at her.  
  
"Much better,"he said simply.  
  
She grinned and stifled to hide a yawn behind her hand to hide just how sleepy she  
really was. D pulled the blanket up over them a bit.  
  
"We should get some sleep you know,"he said.  
  
"Yeah,"she agreed as she moved closer, curling up against him and he placed an  
arm around her, pulling her close. D laid his head against her own as he closed her eyes  
and as she closed hers she gave a contented sigh.   
  
"Good night D,"she whispered as she began to fall asleep,"I love you...."  
  
"I....love you too...."   
  
He replied quietly as they both slipped into the peaceful oblivion of sleep in each  
other's arms.  



	3. Chapter 2

Part 2:  
  
The next morning D rose before Katrina and was sitting near the window,  
looking out it as she woke. A small breakfast tray sat on the table near the bed as she sat  
up slowly, stretching and yawning as she looked around for D.  
  
When she spotted him at the window she smiled and said,"Morning."  
  
He looked at her smiling and she spotted the small breakfast tray then looked at  
him again. A grin crossed her face and she got up out of bed and walked over to him, her  
bare feet padding lightly against the wooden floor. As she came to stand beside him a  
commotion was heard from downstairs. The voice of the piggish man from last night  
boomed and raved about something but they couldn't understand what all he was saying.   
D walked to the door quietly, glancing down the steps as Kat went and pulled her boots  
on, walking to D's side again.  
  
"You mean two of them disappeared?" Lucien growled with rage.  
  
Another voice spoke up, full of emotion and quiet pain,"Yes..."  
  
As the saddened voice quieted down Lucien slammed his fist off a table with a  
curse.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
D began walking slowly down the stars at this and Kat hurried back into the room,  
throwing her cape and gauntlets on, strapping her sword on as she walked after D quickly.  
  
"They've never taken two before especially when they already took one this week.  
That's three so far,"he slammed his fist into his hand as he continued,"Those two  
weirdoes rode into town yesterday and two more kids went missing. I bet...."  
  
Before he could finish though the bartender interupted,"Would you give it a rest. I  
think they're just passing through..."  
  
At this point the three men down there looked up and noticed D and Katrina  
standing there, fully decked out in boots, armor and the like standing quietly.   
  
Lucien took a step foward as D remained silent and the bartender grabbed  
Luciens' arm, somehow managing to hold the angry man back. They also noted the voice  
they'd heard that they hadn't recognized belonged to a pale haired man perhaps in his mid  
thirties, his face distraught and full of emotion.   
  
"Is there a problem?" D asked quietly, his face and voice as stoic as ever.  
  
"Yeah there's a problem,"Lucien growled at them angrilly,"Two more kids went  
missing last night after you two rode into town. As it is one goes missing each week but  
this was three kids this week so far... so what'd you do to them huh?"  
  
He pulled his arm free from the bartender and stormed forward to stand before D  
and Katrina, giving them each a hard look, particularly Katrina. D remained silent and the  
bartender and pale man stepped forward.   
  
"Forgive him,"the bartender said, trying to keep the situation as violence free as  
possible,"Lucien's upset and he never has been very nice to people..."  
  
Lucien glared at the bartender and then to them again sa he said with a  
sneer,"Yeah, I still want to know how come those two came into town and two more kids  
went missing. As the only person protecting this village I have to take care of any  
problems from the freaks that think they can get the better of me."  
  
"You talk a lot for a man who's charged with protecting this village,"D said  
simply, his voice the same monotone he always used.  
  
Lucien took another step towards them as he said,"You sure have some nerve  
talking to me like that."  
  
He turned to Kat and continued,"I suppose you have sometime to say too huh?   
You've been quiet til now... Maybe you're the mute one or maybe you just have the  
common sense to realize when it's not a woman's place to comment and speak up."  
  
Looking up at him she gave him a skeptical look, raising one eyebrow as she  
looked at him with a rather indifferent face as well.  
  
"I haven't said anything because I don't feel like wasting the energy on you..."  
  
With a growl Lucien took a step towards her, raising his hand as if to strike her. D  
slipped between them incredibly fast as the two men behind Lucien took a step forward as  
well, as if to try and prevent this. Lucien growled again and went to shove D out of the  
way as he reached his raised hand around D to grab her by the throat. Quickly, Kat  
stepped out of his reach and D caught the arm Lucien tried to push him out of the way  
with, counterstriking and shoving Lucien back into the bartender. By the time Lucien was  
back up, the two of them had their swords drawn.   
  
As she came up beside D, Lucien stood straighter and growled at them again as the  
bartender shouted at him to just leave them alone. D was silent in response and Lucien  
got an almost insane light in his eyes.  
  
"I knew there was something odd about them,"he said as the bartender interupted  
again.  
  
"Lucien, just shut up,"he said,"Leave them alone. I have a strong feeling they  
didn't do it."  
  
D looked at the bartender then back to Lucien as the bartender continued,"Infact  
I'm sure they didn't. They don't have any motive, now go home."  
  
Lucien grumbled but shuffled out of the bar, slamming the door behind him as the  
bartender turned to D and Katrina.  
  
"Please, excuse him. He's just,"he shook his had as he explained,"I don't know...  
He's just Lucien."  
  
In response they sheathed their swords and D looked at the bartender. The  
bartender turned to the pale haired man and spoke quietly, a hand going to his shoulder in  
a comforting gesture.  
  
"I'm sure we'll find them,"he said reassuringly,"Don't worry. I'll organize a  
search party, just try to go comfort Rachel."  
  
As the pale haired man left the bartender sighed and went to to the bar, fixing 3  
ales and sat. D glanced to Kat and then back to the bartender.  
  
Sighing again the man said quietly,"Please... sit.. I should explain."  
  
As they sat down, D sipped the drink.  
  
"Well, Lately a child disappears each week and we don't know where to,"he  
explained,"Last night though two more children disappeared, bringing this week's count  
to 3."  
  
D was silent so the man continued,"Lucien automatically accused you because  
you're travelers. I'm sorry for that. He thinks he's protecting this village when really he  
only dispatched one wolf that strayed too close to the one farmer's flock of sheep."  
  
Kat sat in silence and took a sip from her drink as she listened intently,  
occasionally glancing at the ever silent D.   
  
The bartender was quiet for a moment then spoke up again.  
  
"We don't know what to do anymore,"he said quietly, his voice full of emotion  
though he seemed trying to hide it.  
  
"What exactly is happening?" D asked quietly.  
  
"We think that someone is kidnapping the children but why we're not sure. The  
only thing we can think of is it's some monster or demon. I've heard tales of vampires  
ruling like lords over cities but I don't think there's any vampires here. We have no  
lords,"the man replied.  
  
D was silent as Kat took another sip of her ale and asked,"How long has it been  
going on for?"  
  
"About 3 weeks so far. We've tried hiring a hunter but he and Lucien had an  
argument and Lucien ran him out of town,"the bartender explained sadly.  
  
D was silent for a moment then said, a hint of dislike in his voice,"Perhaps you  
should send Lucien out to find this thing."  
  
"Lucien went out twice but claimed he didn't find anything,"the bartender stated  
quietly,"He won't let us hire any other hunters."  
  
Kat looked at him and suggested,"If he's having no luck why don't you just go  
behind his back and hire a hunter."  
  
"Because Lucien's made sure that anyone who travels through here leaves  
quickly,"he explained,"Like he tried to do to you two yesterday."  
  
He sighed and continued,"I just don't know what to do anymore... I think we'll  
have to find a hunter now to look into this whether Lucien likes it or not."  
  
D thought for a moment then said,"We'll find the children."  



	4. Chapter 3

Part 3  
  
Kat looked at D, nodded and then to the bartender.  
  
"What!? You will?!" He exclaimed,"Oh thank you... You can stay here and eat for  
free as part of payment for your services. The villagers will also give you a handsome  
payment I'm sure of it."  
  
D was silent and then asked,"Where did the last two go missing?"  
  
The man pointed out the window as he said,"Over by the apple orchard. All the  
children loved playing there."  
  
They glanced out the window and saw the orchard, blossoms falling as spring  
melted into summer as the days passed.  
  
"We should probably go look at it,"D said and Kat looked at him.  
  
"Yeah,"she agreed as she pushed back her stool and stood up.  
  
"Thank you,"the bartender said, looking at them both,"Very much."  
  
D stood and without any response they both walked out of the tavern, following  
the path to the orchard. As they came to the orchard they saw a woman sitting against  
one tree, hysterically sobbing. As they walked a bit furthur in Kat stopped and looked at  
the woman, her head slightly tilted to one side. She glanced to D, who was looking at the  
woman as well, unsure of whether to comfort the woman or keep her distance. As she  
looked back to the woman she noted that the woman was looking at them.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked, her eyes red from crying as she stood shakilly.  
  
D glanced to Kat then to the woman again and the woman looked at him then Kat  
them D again.  
  
"Talk to her,"he said simply,"I'll look around."  
  
Giving him a look that almost said 'but but but but...' she then turned to the  
woman who launched her self at Kat, sobbing about her missing children. D walked  
deeper intot he grove, looking around at the ground, trees, and everything in sight. In the  
background he heard Kat trying to calm the hysterical woman as she clung to Kat, still  
sobbing. The ravings were incoherent and soon, the pale haired man from earlier came  
and gently lead her home. As all this was going on D noticed a piece of cloth at the base  
of the tree, and some claw marks on the bark itself.   
  
Walking quickly to him she asked as she got to his side,"Find anything?"  
  
He picked up the cloth and showed it to her saying simply,"This..."  
  
D motioned to the marks and added,"And this."  
  
Examining the cloth in his hands she then knelt by the tree, examing the marks.  
  
"Claw marks,"she said quietly, then looked up at him,"You think it was  
werewolves?"  
  
"Too small,"D said quietly,"Don't know what it could be."  
  
"I guess you're right,"she said looking at the marks again,"I have no idea  
either...."  
  
As her voice trailed off a muffled voice came from D's left hand.  
  
"Let me have a look at it.."  
  
Remaining quiet D pulled his glove off and showed the symbiot the tree. It looked  
around and sniffed a bit doing other things to try and determine what the marks were from  
finally speaking up.  
  
"It smells of oni."  
  
As D pulled his glove back on he said quietly,"Interesting."  
  
Kat nodded slightly and D continued,"Go to town, tell everyone to take all the  
jade they have and carry it with them."  
  
"Ok,"she said as she stood,"Anything else?"  
  
"Tell them to kill any children that come back."  



	5. Chapter 4

Part 4  
  
"Uh,"she started,"I doubt that will go over well."  
  
"I know,"D replied quietly.  
  
Kat sighed, shaking her head, and walked off to the town, doing as he asked  
though unsure as to how to get them to not flip out at her for the last order D gave. D  
meanwhile waited in the grove sitting by a tree to think about things.  
  
Walking into the town she went to the bartender and explained some of the things  
to him. Together they went to talk to the village council and the mayor. Agreeing to the  
matter of the jade was an easy matter, they complied gratefully but the matter of the  
children went over badly. After trying to explain things they adamantly stated they would  
not kill any of the children. In response to this they practically threw the two of them out  
of the mayor's office and after dropping the bartender off at the bar she headed back to  
the grove where D waited.   
  
He stood as she arrived and he as she walked over she said,"They won't kill the  
kids if they come back."  
  
"We should move quickly then,"D said quietly.  
  
"Yeah,"she agreed,"So what do we do first?"  
  
"We need to find where they've been taking the children,"D replied.  
  
"Allright,"she said,"Is there a trail of anything we can follow or is this just a guess  
and hope we're right sort of thing."  
  
Nodding to the northeast D replied,"There are more claw marks that way. We  
should follow them as far as we can."  
  
"Ok,"she agreed as she began walking in the direction of the marks, D walking  
slowly beside her.  
  
Eventually the orchard became a forest surrounding them and the path grew  
somewhat overgrown making them have to pick their steps carefully. As the path got  
more and more overgrown though the marks became harder to discern, and at one point  
stopping completely. At the notice of the marks being gone they stopped and Kat turned  
to D.  
  
"What now?"  
  
D simply took off his gloves and said,"You know what to do."  
  
With a grumble and a few comments about degrading behavior the symbiot started  
sniffing around, acting for all intents and purposes like a hound leading his master on a  
hunt. In response D muttered some threat to it about sticking the symbiot in bear  
droppings and it silenced itself, leading them furthur on, about 3/4 of a mile. Stopping  
they looked at the hill before them with a small, seemingly abandoned house on the top of  
it. From their position beside each other at the base of the hill she looked at it and they  
noted that there was a light on in the house. D put his gloves back on as she looked at  
him giving him the "I don't like this" look.  
  
With a grin she whispered quietly almost jokingly,"So who's going to knock?"  
  
D was silent for a moment and then said,"No one."  
  
"Good,"she replied, giving the house another glance,"So what now?"  
  
"I'm not sure,"D stated simply,"If the oni is still there, a frontal assault is suicide.   
If only his minions are there we have a better chance."  
  
She nodded slightly and said quietly,"Now how to determine what's inside..."  
  
"We camp,"D said as he walked around the base of the hill, finding a rocky  
outcropping,"and wait."  
  
She followed him, sitting down on a rock near where he stood, both waiting for  
the time to pass and tell what was in the house. Slightly after midnight a light fog rolled  
into the valley, obscuring the small house though the light still shone slightly from the  
window. Katrina looked at the fog then up to D, as the defeaning silence continued.   
After a moment she looked up towards the house, the light that came from the window  
slightly lighting up the small grove and creating shadows at the base of the hill where they  
waited. Eventually D stood and stretched, as he glanced around and then began walking  
cautiously up the mountain.   
  
"I haven't seen anything yet,"she said in barely a whisper as she followed him,  
staying slightly behind him,"You?"  
  
D was silent and she looked at him for a moment then her eyes focused back on  
the house. He stopped about 20 feet from the house, just at the edge of the treeline and  
Katrina stopped beside him, to his right as the symbiot spoke up.  
  
"D,"it said quietly,"The house is empty."  
  
Katrina gave the symbiot a glance and then looked at D as he nodded, drawing his  
sword. As she drew her own he began walking towards the house slowly and she stayed  
to his right, catching up with him.  
  
Reaching the rotting door D pushed it open slowly, and its hinges creaked as he  
looked inside. A terrible smell eminated from one of the two rooms within and to his right  
he heard Katrina mutter quietly to herself, her nose wrinkling slightly from the smell.  
  
"What a lovely new smell you've discovered..."  
  
D was silent and walked into the left hand room, finding a small metal box covered  
in brownish stains placed in the middle of the room. Coming up near him, unable to see  
what exactly it was as she kept her guard up, she asked.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's a trap,"D said simply,"Leave it."  
  
She nodded slightly and looked at him as he brushed past her going into the next  
room. As he entered his eyes fixed on the source of the smell. Laying on the ground was  
one of the children, eviscerated. The small girl appeared to have been dead for some time  
as the flies buzzed around her eyes and mouth. Looking at the sight, Kat's free hand  
quickly went to cover her nose and mouth.   
  
"Looks like someone had some fun,"the symbiot interjected making the whole  
scene seem worse even though it spoke with hardly a joking tone.  
  
D gently put his arm around Kat and they stepped from the room quickly as she let  
him lead her out of the room and the house. Once they were out she shook her head  
slightly.  
  
"Disgusting."  
  
D nodded in response and she looked at him, her hand finally falling back to it's  
normal resting place at her side, her sword still drawn and in her right hand.  
  
"Now what?" She asked as D returned his sword to his sheath, removing his arm  
from her as well.  
  
He knelt on the ground, holding his left hand to the ground as she sheathed her  
own sword and watched him. The symbiot sniffed the ground for a moment then pointed  
to the west. Kat looked in that direction and took a step forward. Putting his glove back  
on D stood and began to walk slowly west, following a thin trail through the woods. Kat  
walked beside him in silence, the image of the girl still fresh in her mind.  
  
"They did that to all the children?" She asked quietly looking up at him.  
  
D was silent and walked on not meeting her eyes and eventually she looked back  
down again, her eyes on the path and ahead as they followed it.  
  
"Horrible,"she whispered as they walked and after almost an hour they came to a  
clearing.  
  
Hearing the sounds of battle in the valley below she looked at D, her hand going to  
her sword almost instantaneously. D was silent and she looked in the direction of the  
noise again then back to him.  
  
"Too many to fight,"he said simply and her hand went back to her side as she  
nodded.  
  
Together they stood at the edge of the forest, watching the large group of soldiers  
charging towards a brick castle in the distance.  



	6. Chapter 5

Part 5  
  
  
As they stood watching the castle under seige Kat almost sighed as she watched  
the carnage unfold below them.   
  
"We should head back to the town,"D said and she turned to look at him,"We  
can't do anything to help them."  
  
As he spoke his eyes met with hers for a moment before he began walking back  
towards the house and the path. Without a word Katrina followed him and as they passed  
by the house she fought the urge to shudder as she remembered the sight from the inside.   
Quickly walking past it they soon found themselves on the path and within a few hours as  
dusk began to set the orchard came into view. They moved through the orchard and as it  
rose to a hill just before it blended into the village they heard screaming and saw a column  
of smoke rising from ahead.  
  
"What the hell's going on down there?" Kat asked and D glanced at her.  
  
"Trouble in the village. Come on,"he said as he broke into a run, Katrina close  
beside him.  
  
As they entered the town they drew their swords as Katrina suveryed the scene  
before them. The town was alight and several adult bodies littered the street with knives,  
axes, and other things sticking in them. All around them people ran and hid, terrified as  
several small pale children ran about giggling. Their white hair and faces making them  
look unhuman.  
  
"What the..." D uttered as he looked at the sight, for once in his life appearing  
quite shocked.  
  
"This is disturbing,"Katrina said quietly as she glanced at him, becoming slightly  
shocked to see him surprised himself.  
  
Kat looked back toward the children and noticed one not too far off as she  
asked,"Are they the missing children? What happened to them?"  
  
D raised his sword in front of himself as he answered,"I think so. Possessed by  
demons at the hands of whoever kidnapped them."  
  
"Isn't there any other way to do this?" Kat asked quietly,"Without having to fight  
and possibily kill them?"  
  
As the child got close enough to them D picked it up and threw him into a wall.   
As they watched the child crumpled up for a second then laughed happily as it got up,  
unhurt. Kat just looked at D with a semi shocked expression to the violence to the child  
and it's reaction.  
  
"So how do we stop them?" She asked as she continued watching it.  
  
"No idea,"D replied.  
  
"They aren't children anymore,"D continued,"They're monsters. That one wasn't  
even hurt."  
  
As he spoke they watched a pair of children run down a middle aged man,  
chopping his arms off with axes.  
  
"But..."she uttered as she looked at him, then the man.  
  
Dropping her head with a sigh she murmured,"You're right..."  
  
Raising her head she looked up to see the child from before come over to them  
armed this time. As D looked at it coming closer he knocked it away from them quickly.  
  
"There must be some way,"D said as he watched the child fly backwards into the  
wall again.  
  
"Jade,"the symbiot interjected,"Jade will destroy the spirits."  
  
Katrina looked at his hand as she asked,"Where are we going to find enough jade  
though?"  
  
"The temple," D answered simply as he pointed to a small Zen temple on the other  
side of the village,"But we have to get past these children somehow."  
  
He was quiet as he thought and soon Kat's calm but firm voice interupted his  
thoughts.  
  
"You go... get the jade... I'll create a distraction for you."  
  
D nodded and she looked at him.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"When you are,"he replied and she nodded, as she ran toward a group of the  
children as if to crash into them.   
  
Turning at the last moment she drew their attention to her as she stopped a few  
feet away from them. Looking over them a second she watched D run off to the temple  
leaping from the ground to the rooftops to the ground again to avoid the children. In a  
few minutes he had reached the temple and disappeared inside as the children began to  
encircle Katrina.  
  
As she stood there, trying to keep an eye on the large crowd of them surrounding  
her one of them ran forward and punched her in the back. The amount of force was  
unblieveable and blow sent her flying forward putting her dangerously close to the other  
children infront of her. As she got back on her feet the circle closed in tighter around her.  
  
"Hurry up D..."she quietly mumbled and while she was distracted one of the  
children grabbed her leg.  
  
As she tried to shake off the pulling child she fell to the ground from force and as  
she went to get up she watched as the other child came over. Toddling over she watched  
as it brought it's tiny fist down on her leg and she cried out as she felt the bone snap from  
the force of the punch. Suddenly though the child's eyes rolled back and the girl fell to the  
ground unconscious. The other children now focused on the new threat and they saw D  
standing there, several slivers of jade in each hand. D was silent and as Katrina looked at  
the girl on the ground she glanced upward and saw D standing there.   
  
"Good timing,"she said with a smile.  
  
Remaining silent D quickly rushed towards the children and in a flurry of motion  
the children fell back to the ground, unconscious with small pieces of jade stuck in them.   
Kneeling beside her D examined her leg as she looked at him, remaining quite still.  
  
"You're hurt,"he said quietly.  
  
"I'll live,"she said in a dismissive tone, and to try to prove her words she went to  
move, only to remain on the ground, wincing from pain.  
  
"Barely,"he said as he tugged at her pant leg to look at the wound,"It's bad."  
  
"Well at least you got the jade and stopped the kids,"she stated quietly,"That's  
what matters..."  
  
"True,"D admitted, then added,"But they'll return soon. We need to get you off  
the street."  
  
Nodding she went to try and move again to which D protested calmly.  
  
"Here... wait."  
  
As she watched him she felt her leg begin to hurt more. D searched around for  
something to use as a splint but couldn't find anything. Finally he pushed a child aside and  
grabbed a small board from beside the town well. Moving her leg to a position to make it  
easier for him to put the splint on she winced in pain as she moved it.  
  
Placing the wood beside her leg he tore the sleeve of his shirt and wrapped it  
around it to hold the board in place. Kat let out a quiet cry of pain as he worked but was  
silent again shortly after. D though had noticed and looked up at her worriedly from his  
work of wrapping her leg.  
  
"Is it ok?" He asked, making eye contact with her.  
  
She nodded slightly as she replied,"It should be ok. Thanks. You shouldn't have  
ripped your shirt up for it though."  
  
He shrugged and merely said,"Here, let me help you."  
  
He put his arms around her and lifted her up, carful to keep he leg stable. Kat  
complied with him and allowed him to help her, wincing only slightly at the pain she felt.   
As he held her he glanced around town, realizing most everyone was injured or hiding.   
Kat joined him in glancing around and quietly spoke.  
  
"This isn't good... We have to somehow help these people and destroy whatever  
took the children."  
  
She was quiet for a moment then continued,"I'm afraid though that I'm not going  
to be much help now..."  
  
"It's too late for those the children hurt,"D stated quietly.  
  
She looked down and sighed as he continued,"But whatever created these  
monsters will return here soon and we will destroy it."  
  
"How?"She asked as she looked up at him.  
  
"I can barely walk right now. I can't even stand on my own...."  
  
"You will in time,"he replied quietly as he walked slowly towards the inn where  
they stayed once.  
  
"I guess then we just have to hope it doesn't come back too soon then,"she said  
quietly.  
  
"For now we rest, and wait,"D stated simply and she nodded quietly in response.  



	7. Chapter 6

Part 6  
  
D pushed the door of the inn open and found the inside to be dusy, as though no  
one had been there in a long time. Katrina looked around, noting the dust before she  
spoke up.  
  
"What's with all the dust?"  
  
D glanced over to the shattered windows on one wall and answered,"Blown in  
from the street."  
  
She nodded slightly and continued to look around, as D still held her. He walked  
into one of the first floor rooms, pushing the door open as he entered with his back. After  
gently placing her on the bed she looked up at him.  
  
"Thanks again,"she said quietly as he sat down in a chair in the corner.  
  
"The children killed the town doctor,"D stated quietly,"But I think I can find some  
supplies in his office."  
  
After another moment of silence he stood and walked out quietly. Returning a  
moment later he carried a sawed off shotgun and a pile of jade slivers.  
  
"Use this if anyone comes in,"he said as he handed her the things,"If that doesn't  
work, use these."  
  
She looked up at him after placing the jade beside herself.  
  
"You know something,"she said with a slight laugh,"That vacation after this is  
really starting to look good right now...."  
  
As if he hadn't heard her he added as warning,"Don't let them touch your open  
wounds."  
  
At first she gave him a semi questioning look then nodded.  
  
"Understand?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah,"she replied and he nodded, turning.  
  
"Hey. Do me a favor D,"she said and he turned his head to look at her with a  
questioning look,"Be careful out there."  
  
He was quiet for a moment then said,"I'll Go find some supplies."  
  
She smiled at him slightly,"Okay."  
  
He turned quietly to leave and out of the corner of the door she thought she saw  
him draw his sword as he stepped out into the street.  
  
"Be careful D,"she whispered to herself as she watched the entrances to the room  
carefully.  
  
Inside the inn it was eerily silent though occasionally a wet thud or muffled yelp  
was heard from the street. Kat continued to watch the entrances carefully, holding the  
gun withthe jade still beside her hand. After another moment of silence she heard  
someone coming into the inn. She listened to the foosteps trying to determine whose they  
were, still holding the gun ready as a shadowy form passed silenly by her door.  
  
  
As Katrina sat there she heard childlike giggling surround her, eminating from all  
directions. With a glance around her hand instinctively flew to the pile of jade as  
something began banging on the one wall. Then banging on another started and her eyes  
immediately focused on the spots where the banging was coming from. She grabbed some  
of the jade in her free hand as she murmured a quiet curse. Panic began to seep into her  
very being as the wall to her left began to bend inward, the sound of the beams cracking  
met her ears. Katrina tried to get up and move off the bed, grabbing the jade on her way  
and throwing it in her pocket except the few pieces she kept in her hand.   
  
With a large crash the wall caved in and a small, pale boy toddled through, cooing  
happily. Still on the bed somewhat Kat tried to move to get off the bed with more haste  
as she aimed the shotgun on the boys head. The boy though showed no fear and  
continued walking towards her, a smile on his face as the banging ont he other wall got  
louder.  
  
"Get back,"her voice was quiet but firm and she tried with more force to move  
from the bed as the wall behind her shattered.   
  
The child ignored her though and merely opened his arms as he said,"Hug!"   
  
Using a rush of adrenaline Kat stumbled forward, lunging off the bed. As she  
moved to try and limp out of the room she winced from the incredible pain from her leg.   
Finally she thought she was better off as she made it to the door, but as she got there she  
ran into Lucien. As he stood there she knocked into him and falling back to the floor she  
let out a slight cry from the pain of her leg. Looking up to see the situation she was now  
in she found the two children, standing at her shoulders, smiling down at her and Lucien  
towering above her with a triumphant smirk on his face as she faded into unconsciousness.  



	8. Chapter 7

Part 7  
  
As Katrina faded into consciousness she found herself weaponless and chained to a  
wall in the castle that had previously been under seige. In the eerie silence she only heard  
the occasional sounds of possessed children as they mulled around outside the door,  
though soon their noises were joined with footsteps coming her way. As Lucien entered  
the room, the smirk was on his face and his arms were crossed across his chest.   
  
"Well, well, well,"he said with a surprised sneer,"Look who's awake children."  
  
As he spoke two small children came up on either side of him, looking up at  
Katrina with wonder in their lifeless eyes. He stepped up infront of her and raised a hand  
as he continued his tirade.  
  
"If it isn't the smart mouthed little bitch..."  
  
With a forceful swipe of his arm he slapped her, sending her whole body into  
motion as her leg smacked off the wall. Wincing from the pain she watched him grin again  
as he spoke again.  
  
"You and your other little friend were causing problems. Why you couldn't just  
leave I don't know. I guess you always have to be the hero type..."  
  
He walked around her, his finger tracing her neck, jaw, shoulder and down her arm  
as he said,"Such a pity. I'm sure you would have been quite happy together. Two freaks,  
living their lives out happily."  
  
She closed her eyes in response as she turned her head away from him. With force  
though he grabbed her chin and pulled her head to face him.  
  
"Now, however, you've gone and killed my minions and forced my hand. You will  
have to suffer for that."  
  
He took a step back and motioned to a table in the shadows behind him, covered  
only with a light cloth. As she opened her eyes her purple ones met his and then moved to  
the table as he stepped over and removed the cloth, revealing a large variety of bizarre and  
painful looking torture implements. Katrina's eyes widened slightly as she looked at the  
items, a quiet protest came from her in almost a whispered breath.  
  
"I'll give you some time to examine these implements more carefully, before we  
begin the process,"he said with a quiet chuckle.  
  
Her eyes fell upon him again though she remained silent as inwardly she paniced.   
With another smirk he turned though and stepped out into the shadows and she heard his  
footsteps recede. As she watched two children toddle out to stand guard she heard a door  
open and slam shut in the distance.  
  
"Dammit..... This is not good...." She quietly muttered as she wondered where D  
was and how she'd get out of this situation.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
D rode swiftly through the woods, saddlebags and all packed on the horse as he  
raced to Lucien's castle. As he rode in silence D's thoughts were kept to himself. It  
wasn't til the symbiote spoke up that some thoughts were brought to light.  
  
"I hope she's allright,"the symbiote said, a slight hint of worry in it's voice,"She  
was a nice talkative girl."  
  
D remained silent so it continued,"And there you sit in silence. Hmph. Sometimes  
I wonder D if you even give a damn about anything."  
  
"Enough to give you a new host,"he said sharply,"Ungrateful bastard."  
  
"Well you know she wouldn't have been taken if you were with her,"it  
retorted,"And you call me ungrateful. You don't even talk to her like she'd like. Hmph."  
  
"We've talked about this,"D said quietly,"You know I work alone."  
  
"Well maybe it would do you some good to try and learn to work with her,"the  
symbiote replied in a suggesting tone,"Jeeze D. Look at how she tries to go along with  
you and your silence. And now she's gone and there's a chance she's dead or like those  
damned kids now..."  
  
As the symbiote trailed off D remained silent.  
  
"Regardless of what you think you can't go through life completely alone all the  
time. It's not healthy,"the symbiote continued with a sigh,"And back to the silence."  
  
"And I suppose you're the authority on it. You're a HAND."  
  
"At least I have social skills D. I talk to her,"it replied and then with a snide tone  
added,"I try to talk to you but I usually get ignored or threatened to be sliced off."  
  
"But I know that someone who leads your lifestyle should at least try talking  
sometimes,"it continued,"I mean how else do you plan to get emotions across if you  
haven't completely denied their existance in your life.."  
  
After that last statement they rode in silence til they reached the treeline  
surrounding the castle a few minutes later. As the symbiote sniffed through the glove for  
a minute it finally spoke up.  
  
"She's in there."  
  
"I know,"D said simply.  
  
"Well are you going to go save her or are you just going to sit here looking at the  
castle?"  
  
"Just shut up already"  
  
With a sigh the symbiote replied,"Touchy touchy."  
  
D dismounted and tied the horse up and grabbed a small bag from the saddlebags.   
As he began walking towards the gate steadily he held his sword in one hand and the small  
bag with the other. In the light the blade glistened with the green jade powder sprinkled  
on it. His approach though was not unnoticed and suddenly several small children toddled  
out, armed to the teeth. As they lunged for him, waving their axes wildly as if to slice him  
to bits he quickly cut them down with the jade encrusted sword. Falling down they  
screamed and writhed on the ground, eventually dying. As D turned to face the castle  
again he heard a shout of anger followed by a shrill cry of pain that he knew had come  
from Katrina.  



	9. Chapter 8

Part 8  
  
Inside the castle's main door, several small children mulled around, some hidden  
by furniture, others in plain site. Occasionally a giggle escaped their tiny mouths though  
for the most part they were silent. Remaining as silent as possible D entered the doorway  
and darted into the shadows as he heard another cry. Thankfully the cry kept the children  
from paying too much attention to him and allowed him to remain there as he pondered  
what to do next. His options were limited to either going over them or through them and  
as he mentally thought about what was the smartest plan he looked to the ceiling for  
something to help avoid combat.   
  
"Hmm,"he murmured quietly as he spotted an old ornate wooden and metal  
chandelier hanging above him.  
  
He paused for a moment then drew his sword as the children giggled and hugged  
each other with overly exaggerated movements. In that moment he heard another pained  
cry from upstairs, followed by more of the maniacal laughter. D prepared to run through  
the giggling chldren as he pulled a large knife from his belt. He easilly flipped a chair to  
distract the children and began his run to the stairs. He slashed down any of the children  
who got too close and they fell fizzing and crying to the ground. The other children  
reacted with mixed thoughts, some went to help their fallen friends pulling back at the  
same time while others moved toward D as if to avenge their friends.  
  
As D reached the stairs he saw the children begin to fall back en masse to mourn  
their lost companions, as they abandoned the thought of going after him. He ascended the  
stairs while keeping a watch on them, noting their strange behavior as another cry came  
from above. This time though the cry was weaker and far more desperate. D responded  
by moving faster, trying to follow the sound and as he burst to the top of the stairs he saw  
a hall full of several doors extending far to the left and far to the right. Most of the doors  
though were locked and D stood still for a moment, trying to discern where she was at.   
Another cry gave away that she was to his right and as he looked down that way he saw  
several children blocking that hall and not the left one.  
  
Again laughter echoed down the hall and the thump of something hitting a wall  
reached D's ears, followed by an even weaker cry. He paused, and watched the children  
guarding the door at the end of the hall for a second, then began his advance on them.   
With the knife from earlier hidden within his belt, safely in it's sheath again he kept his  
sword out infront of him. It was then he noticed a difference between the other children  
and these ones. These children seemed to have a dangerous ferocity in their eyes as if  
daring him to think them as weak as the others. As he advanced a few paces furthur one  
of the children suddenly lunged at D, to draw his attention from the others. D though  
lashed out with his left hand, allowing the symbiote to blast the child far down the hall  
with a gust of air. It hit the wall with a sickening thud, giggled albeit evilly and then got  
up, coming for him again as the whole troupe of children moved towards D. With a quick  
flick of his wrist D threw a pair of smoke bombs a the children and ran through the door  
they guarded, slamming it behind himself.  
  
Inside this new room was another door, locked though and from inside the locked  
room he heard Lucien's maniacal laughter. With a powerful kick D kicked through the  
door and entered the room to find Lucien standing facing Katrina who hung limply on the  
wall. Several knives stuck out of her body and she was covered in blood, the floor coated  
with her blood as well. As D looked on her for a moment longer he saw her splint was  
gone and she appeared either unconscious or dead.  
  
"Well, well..."Lucien said as he turned, his eyes shining dangerously,"I just finished  
with your little freakish friend. Eager for your turn to die?"  
  
"It ends, here,"D growled at him.  
  
With a smug smirk Lucien crossed his arms as he replied,"Now now.. Such anger..  
Don't worry, it does end here. You'll be joining the smart mouthed bitch soon enough."  
  
As he finished saying this he walked to the table and pulled a large jagged sword  
from it with an evil laugh. D looked on cautiously, never letting Lucien from his sight as  
he readied two needle thin darts in his other hand. With lightning speed a second later the  
darts flew towards Lucien's face and with ease he dodged them, jumping back to land by  
Katrina's still form. With a sadistic grin he pulled her blood caked face up to look on the  
sight of D with her closed eyes.  
  
"Hero boy thinks he can stop me,"he said with an almost amused tone.  
  
With a laugh he let her head drop again causing D to growl as he watched Lucien  
silently. Lucien took a few steps toward D and with a laugh continued,"It's a worthless  
attempt to try and stop me. Just let me put you out of your freakish misery. Then you two  
freaks can be together again."  
  
As Lucien's lips turned up into a sadistic smile D walked to within a few steps,  
sword ready at his side.  
  
"Let us end this."  
  
"Very well then. Say goodbye to your life,"Lucien growled as he lunged at D,  
quickling slicing at his arm.  
  
D parried and leapt back, and a shower of sparks erupted as the blades collided.   
Again Lucien moved with a speed almost matching D's own, his strength almost the same  
as D's as well as he pulled a dagger from his belt and thrust it at D's chest, his other hand  
going to slice across D's arm. D parried the dagger but he couldn't block the slice to his  
arm and received a not too serious wound there. With a laugh Lucien continued his  
assault, taking another slice for D, this time he went after D's throat. He leaned back out  
of reach just in time and returned with a quick cut to Lucien's face then a low stab to the  
gut.  
  
Lucien stumbled back a pace but with maniacal laughter quickly lunged at D again  
and again, slashing like crazy. D managed to leap back and dodged and blocked blows,  
eventually he even returned some of his own as he circled around with his back to Katrina.   
Lucien fizzed and bled from the wounds and the jade but with a maddening frenzy  
continued to go after D, and as he saw Katrina behind D he got a renewed determination  
to kill this other freak who interrupted his plans. As they moved D heard their steps  
begin to make an odd sort of wet noise as they fought in the area covered by Katrina's  
blood and Lucien slashed a low blow to D's legs and then another quick one towards his  
chest. D flipped back, landing atop the table of torture implements, throwing and kicking  
them at Lucien who merely knocked them away or avoided them as he walked to the  
table, his eyes glowing with an insane light.   
  
As he neared the table, D leapt down at Lucien, dodged past his sword to knock  
him to the ground and wrestled with him. D rolled in the blood with Lucien, and as they  
did, Lucien grabbed a dagger in an attempt to drive it into D's face or throat. D grabbed  
Lucien's wrist and blocked the stab and as they wrestled blood smeared all over their  
clothes and flesh. After the stabbing attempt failed Lucien threw the dagger away, and  
frantically tried to bite D with a growl. The action surprised D and he kicked Lucien off  
of himself and flipped a step away.   
  
"What... are you?"  
  
When Lucien got up, D saw his face was contorted with rage and something else,  
his voice was also more ragged, with a hint of a growl to each word he spoke.  
  
"I am all that is evil. The unwanted half breed spawn of a vampire and a human....  
taken in and cared for by the dark god of the underworld. He has promised that if I do his  
bidding I will be rewarded."  
  
The ravings seemed insane but in some small way D managed to interpret them for  
the real meanings as Lucien continued,"So I got him children. Those who could be raised  
like I was. Human, maybe.. But still..... they could have been family. Heh. But you had  
to come and ruin his plans... and mine."  
  
"You're insane,"D remarked simply.  
  
"How dare you judge me like my parents did. They didn't want me and so they  
had to die,"he shouted as he flew at D,"JUST LIKE YOU!"  
  
Lucien threw the sword away, and as he landed on D struggled to choke him or rip  
his throat out as he spoke again.  
  
"I'll show you the cold lonliness first hand.. Once you're dead and alone..."  
  
D grabbed his wrists and wrestled with him again as mad laughter bubbled up from  
inside Lucien. As he laughed and struggled to kill D, D found that Lucien was weaker  
from the madness and pushed him back for a moment. In that moment D pulled two  
finger length pieces of jade out and smashed them into Lucien's crazed eyes. Lucien fell  
back, and in a fit of fizzing, wailing, and screaming, clutched his eyes, burning his fingers  
as well. Even through all the blood loss though he still lived and writhed on the floor as D  
calmly walked over and retrieved his sword. Lucien began to try and crawl away, his eye  
sockets still fizzing and in his blindness crawled into the table.  
  
D raised his sword high and brought it down, through the table, the remaining  
torture implements and through Lucien's neck. The head rolled away, blood leaving a  
little trail behind it as the panic and pain was frozen forever on the face. Ironically though  
the head's 'eyes' with the jade in them stared onto the limp hanging form of Katrina as the  
head rolled to a stop.  
  
D dropped his sword and held his cut arm loosely as he walked to Katrina to check  
for signs of life. Her body hung completely still, not even her chest rose or fell from  
breathing and her once warm body now grew cold. A few small trickles of blood still  
seeped from the wounds where the knives still remained in her as D felt for her pulse.   
Finding nothing he gave her a single glance with a tender touch on her face as the hint of a  
tear came to the corner of his eye. In his hand D could feel the symbiote have a similar  
reaction leaving a small wet spot on his glove.  



	10. Chapter 9

Part 9  
  
As he looked on her form, an image of her talking about the vacation popped into  
his head, as well as her sitting on the bed asking him to be careful. Other images came as  
well, of how he first met her and how he'd saved her life before. The symbiote just  
remained quiet as it fell into a state of grief and mourning as D leant against the wall next  
to her body, his arm leaving a bloody smear on the bare bricks. As he closed his eyes,  
resting his face against his arm he saw a flash of her when they were first together and she  
told him she loved him.  
  
"I love you D,"her voice echoed in his mind quietly.  
  
D was quiet and the symbiote spoke up quietly, his own voice full of emotions.  
  
"D...I...."  
  
The symbiote received no response from D for a moment then D uttered the simple  
phrase,"This...is not supposed to happen."  
  
"I know,"the symbiote said quietly,"If only there was a way to save her..."  
  
It's voice trailed off and D was quiet.  
  
"There has to be a way,"the symbiote muttered quietly, almost to the point D  
couldn't hear him,"We can't lose her."  
  
"She....she's gone..."  
  
"I know....but...D...if I can save you who says I can't save her,"The symbiote said,  
it's voice somewhat encouraging,"At least let me give it a try before you give up hope."  
  
D nodded in reply and removed his gloves as he placed his hand on her chest,  
pressing down ever so softly. The symbiote began to take a little life energy from D and  
pumped it into her, pausing only a second and after it received no response it tried again.   
It used a little more of D's life energy this time and once again, no response was received.   
With a final determined face it tried again and after a moment a slight movement came  
from her chest. D's eyes widened in surprise as he watched this and as the symbiote gave  
her more energy her body began working on it's own again, and allowed her to take a  
slow breath. A quiet mumble came from her lips and the symbiote grinned happliy as she  
slowly opened her eyes. With her head still drooped she saw the symbiote and D as he  
slumped and gripped one of the chains holding her up. As he slumped the symbiote  
sensed that he was weary from loss of blood and chi so he stopped using D's energy as her  
body went to heal itself by it's own means. The symbiote pulled back from her chest  
slightly as she struggled to raise her head to look at him.  
  
In a quiet whisper she uttered,"D...."  
  
He looked up at her, his face pale and covered in sweat and her eyes showed  
concern as she quietly asked,"Are you allright?"  
  
"Kat...."he murmured quietly with a slight nod.  
  
She smiled at him and tried tohide the pain from the wounds and her leg so as not  
to worry him.  
  
"Where's Lucien?" She asked quietly as he stood and began to undo her locks.  
  
When the locks were undone she fell forward, still unable to stand on her own. D  
caught her against his body and stumbled back a step as she let out a quiet 'oof' and  
mumbled an apology. As he caught her he held her close to him, keeping her away from  
Lucien's corpse.   
  
"You're....alive...." He murmured quietly.  
  
She nodded and replied,"Thanks to you.."  
  
D remained silent and simply held her as she closed her eyes. As she laid her head  
against his chest she wrapped her arms around him and gently hugged him, letting a quiet  
sigh escape her lips.  
  
"I love you, D."  
  
As he held her closer he whispered back,"I love you, Kat."  
  
She smiled and gave another contented sigh as she rested in his arms. He kissed  
her cheek softly and slowly stood with her to survey the room. Her blood still coated the  
floor as she leaned on him heavilly for support. A gasp escaped her lips as she spotted  
Lucien's corpse.  
  
"A fitting end,"D said simply and she nodded silently in reply.  
  
"We should take care of your injuries, then the children,"he continued  
quietly,"Their curse has been broken."  
  
"Good,"she replied with another nod,"I'm glad they're allright."  
  
As she finished speaking D tore quick bandages from his clothing and wrapped  
them tightly over her wounds to staunch the blood flow. She protested slightly about  
ruined clothing but he ignored her, dressing her wounds as well as his own, quickly and  
efficiently.  
  
"But D.." She began, ready to protest again.  
  
"We must get the children to safety quickly,"he said quietly to stop her protests  
and she nodded and went to stend on her own.  
  
D began to walk over to retrieve his sword and slowly she followed, limping to her  
own sword in the corner. After D had sheathed his sword he moved to help her and  
slowly, with his help she got her sword strapped to her back. She smiled at him as a  
thanks for the help and he nodded as he helped her out into the hall where the little  
children looked around, huddled together. When they spotted D and Katrina they seemed  
to shrink into a tighter ball and some of them even snapped and growled to try and scare  
them off.  
  
"This could be difficult,"D said, his normal monotone voice taking over again.  
  
"Very,"Katrina added quietly with a nod.  
  
As the mass of children shrank away from them they noticed one little girl by  
herself in a corner, seemingly afraid of the others. She was about 4 or 5 with reddish  
brown hair that fell to her mid back and her eyes were a deep bluish shade. As she shrank  
away from the others she spotted D and Katrina. The little girls eyes went wide as saucers  
as she suddenly ran to D and Katrina and threw her arms around D's leg, crying. He  
looked down at the little girl, startled and surprised as vampires and dhampires rarely get  
their legs hugged.   
  
She didn't notice his look of surprise as she clung to him and between sobs  
managed to utter,"I thought the mean man had hurt you daddy...."  
  
This caused D to look at Katrina, utterly baffled and she looked down at the little  
girl. After another moment she knelt by the girl and gave a quick glance up to D before  
she placed a hand on the girls shoulder as she quietly spoke.  
  
"It's okay.. it's okay..."  
  
As she spoke though the girl turned her head and lunged at Katrina, tackling her  
back to the stone floor with a hug. The girl continued her sobbing and D's face had a  
relieved look on it albeit worried at the same time. Katrina took that opportunity to look  
up at D and he returned the look. Both Katrina and D were surprised when the little girl  
throughout her sobs mumbled something involving the word mommy. Katrina then gave  
D the 'Okay, what now?' look to which he replied with a 'I'm a fricking vampire hunter  
this doesn't happen to me' look.   
  
Katrina laid there on the ground with the little girl clinging to her and after a  
moment she attempted to stand, taking the girl up with her. It was slightly too difficult  
and so she sat back down and looked up to D again.  
  
"D...Can you maybe take her so I can get up?" 


	11. Chapter 10

Authoress's note: Standard disclaimer applies. I own Katrina, the little girl, Lucien, and most of the dead people in the town, including the living ones. Sorry it took so long to get this out. Classes have been hectic and with midterms and all... well. After this there will probably only be an epilogue before I take a break from D to work some more on some of my other stories. But don't worry. D has a 99.9% chance of returning in not only another sequel but a prequel detailing his childhood slightly and his time with Doris in one half of it. The other half will be for Katrina's tale and will explain some of her past including her childhood and life growing up.  
  
Part 10  
  
D nodded slightly, slowly and moved to pull the young girl up off Katrina. As she  
felt his arms on her she turned and started clinging to him again, mumbling about 'daddy'  
and the 'mean man.' Katrina carefully stood as D gave her a 'hurry up I don't know how  
to deal with this look.' After a few moments the girl's sobs and ramblings quieted and she  
fell into a restless silence, clung to D's torso. As she looked up at D she quietly  
murmured something that made D's face go almost completely slack jawed.  
  
"Will you give me a piggyback ride like old times daddy?"  
  
At this D's eyes went wide and he looked at Katrina with an expression filled with  
confusion and almost fright.   
  
"Go along with it,"she whispered to him,"Til we figure out what's going on."  
  
Meanwhile her mind was racing to figure it out herself as the little girl, with D's  
help, hoisted herself to ride on his back. It didn't appear an easy task what with his  
shoulder armor but still somehow she managed. As they did that Katrina's mind came up  
with several possibilities, few pleasant though.  
  
"What if it is his child,"she thought to herself,"Only he doesn't know it. That  
would definately make the mother someone else. But how could I deal with that. It just  
isn't fair. But the girl thinks I'm her mother, maybe she's not his child...."  
  
Eventually she gave up her thoughts as they worked to get the children down the  
stairs at least, D raising an eyebrow as some of the children still dared to snap at him.   
When that plan failed due to the children refusing to trust them D spoke up with a sigh.  
  
"One of us should ride back to the village then,"he stated quietly,"Bring the  
parents here."  
  
"I can't really ride,"Katrina replied,"I'm in no condition to. I'll stay here."  
  
"Are you sure it'll be safe?" He asked, his voice touched with a bit of a worried  
tone.  
  
"I'll be fine,"she started to reply before the little girl interupted.  
  
"I'll stay with mommy."  
  
This time it was Katrina's turn to get an almost apprehensive look about her face  
but it soon dropped with a sigh.   
  
"Allright," she said quietly as the little girl struggled to get off D's back,"I guess  
this is what we'll have to do."  
  
D slowly nodded and the girl went over to Katrina and took her hand.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to Mommy."  
  
Before leaving to head back to the village he found a rather comfy looking chair  
and brought it back for Katrina to sit in. After she was seated the girl climbed into her lap  
and curled up, hugging her protectively. D merely glanced at the scene before walking out  
of the castle and mounting his horse, riding off into the sunset to the village.  
  
*********************Enroute to the Village*********************************  
  
As D rode onward he heard a snickering voice reach his ears.  
  
"Cute kid D...When'd you find time to be big daddy D?"  
  
D remained silent in response so the symbiote continued with a tone of mock  
concern,"Oh what poor Katrina must be thinking now..."  
  
D shrugged and it almost cackled at the thought of the uncomfortable position D  
might be placed in.  
  
"You know I always did say,"it stated with a chuckle,"Be careful what you did  
with the barmaids."  
  
"Why do I keep you?" Was D's only response, his voice monotone and  
emotionless.  
  
"I provide entertainment, help and information,"the symbiote explained,"Not to  
mention my sparkling personality compared to yours."  
  
If the glove hadn't been inplace on D's hand he would have seen the symbiote grin  
widely as D shook his head.  
  
"So now how will you explain your child to her? Hmm?"It goaded,"After all, it  
looks like you and called you Daddy."  
  
It chuckled as it quietly awaited D's answer.  
  
"My child?" D asked almost incredulously and then was silent for a moment.  
  
"I *don't* have any problems with leaving you here in the woods,"he said, his tone  
once again flat and monotone, this time though with an icy edge to it.  
  
"And where would you be then?" The symbiote asked with a more serious tone to  
it that did remind D of the several times it had helped him.  
  
"So you deny the child is yours?" It asked, it's snide tone returning,"Interesting."  
  
"Don't you think you would know?" D asked, the edge gone from his voice.  
  
"I usually either spend my time in this blasted glove, sleeping, or I'm saving your  
sorry ass. I suppose I should know but I don't,"it remarked, with a tone that revealed it's  
annoyance at not knowing everything about the situation.  
  
"No it isn't mine you idiot,"D said with a slightly irritated sigh.   
  
"Interesting. Then I wonder whose it is.... Perhaps Katrina's......" The symbiote's  
voice trailed off as it seriously pondered the turn of events.  
  
"Probably just shocked,"D mumbled quietly at the silence til the symbiote spoke up  
again.  
  
"Heh. Perhaps I shall have to ask her about this..... I am curious now...."  
  
"Perhaps not,"D said with a sharp, almost warning tone as the village appeared on  
the horizon.  
  
"And why not?" The symbiote questioned to which it received no response.  
  
With an upset snort it remained silent as they entered the town, the streets still  
littered with bodies. D rode in quietly and glanced from house to house as he looked for  
any signs of life. From inside a few of the houses and from one he spotted the pale haired  
man from earlier. The man turned and spotted D. As the man came towards him D  
dismounted and walked his horse over to him.  
  
"Hunter I see you've returned..,"he began, his voice heavy with emotion.  
  
"But....What of your companion?"He asked as he noted Katrina's absence,"She  
wasn't hurt was she?"  
  
"She is fine,"D said simply, then asked,"What of the rest of the village?"  
  
The man's eyes seemed to show a bit of relief at the news as he answered D.  
  
"I am glad to hear that. Many were attacked... Those who haven't died have  
managed to make it to the doctors old office to try and find bandages and the like."  
  
D was silent so the man continued, his voice breaking as he spoke,"The children  
that were found lying in the street were dead... Beyond help."  
  
D nodded and the man looked down, fidgeting a bit before he looked up again and  
asked,"The other children? Did any of them survive?"  
  
"Some,"D answered,"They are a short ride east. Gather the villagers."  
  
The man's eyes lit up with hope as he went off and gathered villagers and a wagon  
with two horses. The group consisted of mostly men with 2 women going along as well.   
D glanced over at them as he mounted his horse and began to lead them back to the castle  
in silence. On their way back the innkeeper spoke up.  
  
"By the way... Who was behind it after all?"  
  
"He's Dead,"Was all D replied with.  
  
"That's a relief to hear,"one of the other men said with a grin,"But still.. Who was  
it?"  
  
"His name was Lucien,"D answered.  
  
"Lucien?" The innkeeper spat,"That filthy bastard."  
  
After riding for a bit the castle finally came into viewas did the bodies of the  
children outside it. D dismounted and walked past them all silently as they gazed at the  
bodies, entering the building and leaving them outside. After a moment of unease some of  
the men went into the castle to round up the children, and brought them slowly outside to  
the wagon. D moved upstairs and walked slowly over to Katrina. The children that had  
previously snapped at D now were either quiet or asleep including the little girl in  
Katrina's lap.  
  
"Welcome back,"Katrina said quietly with a smile, her voice almost a whisper.  
  
After a few minutes the villagers retrieve the children upstairs, the innkeeper  
pausing infront of Katrina as the last child went downstairs. The innkeeper's eyes clouded  
with confusion as he saw the girl then he looked at D.  
  
"Where did she come from? She's not one of the missing children."  
  
"She was with the rest,"D answered to which the innkeeper continued.  
  
"But she's not from the village. Perhaps from one of the other villages nearby but  
our village was the only one affected with missing children."  
  
The man's tone was assertive, showing he spoke the truth and D was silent for a  
moment before mumbling,"Interesting."  
  
As they spoke, with Katrina looking on, the little girl woke up and looked at them  
all in turn. It was then that the innkeeper motioned D to go off to one side to speak with  
him. D obliged the man and followed.  
  
"The closest village to this castle was deserted at least half a year ago so if she  
came from there it's been awhile..."  
  
D was silent and nodded in response as he returned to Katrina and the girl. They  
all watched the innkeeper return to the other villagers and heard the wagon leave. After  
glancing down the hall for a moment D found both Katrina's and the little girl's eyes on  
him.  
  
"What now?" Katrina asked as the little girl wiggled off her lap and went to hug  
D's leg.  
  
"I missed you daddy."  
  
D looked down at the little girl slowly then over to Katrina before shaking his head  
and patting the girl's back half-heartedly. She smiled and tightened the hug for a moment  
before stepping away again and looking up at him.   
  
"Can we leave this nasty old castle now daddy?" She asked D as her nose wrinkled  
at the thought of all that had happened in the castle.  
  
As D looked to Katrina as if to note her opinion also he found her eyes upon him  
seemingly agreeing that it was time to go. With no more words passed she stood,  
carefully, using the chair to brace herself as she went to try and limp away. D in almost a  
second was over to help her with an arm around her shoulder as they left the hell of  
Lucien's castle. As they walked the little girl came up beside Katrina and held on to her  
hand, trailing by them down to the horses. Inside the stable on the way out they found  
Mycroft stamping his hooves with frustration as he snorted derisively.   
  
"Perhaps we can find a place for her in the village,"D suggested as they walked  
nearer to the horse. As he said that the little girl stopped moving and looked up at D as if  
he'd suggested sacrificing her to some dark god.   
  
As she clung tightly to Katrina she said with a quiet voice full of saddness and  
fear,"Daddy..... Don't you want me around anymore....?"  
  
D was silent in response so the girl looked up to Katrina and with the same tone as  
before asked,"Mommy.... Do you want me to go away too?"  
  
In response Katrina looked up at D with a "look what you did now" look to which  
he only shook his head.  
  
"I suppose she could come with us for a while," he stated coldly, an icy edge to his  
voice.  
  
The girl's eyes brightened as Katrina added quietly with a nod,"Of course..."  
  
D was silent again and as Mycroft snorted it brought their attention back to the  
situation at hand.  
  
"We should be going..." Katrina said quietly.  
  
D nodded as she continued,"She can ride with me on the way back, if you can just  
help me get over to Mycroft...."  
  
D put an arm around her and led her to the horse asking simply,"Can you ride?"  
  
She nodded as she mounted with D's help,"I'll be fine..."  
  
After she was safely on D helped the little girl get up infront of Katrina and went  
and mounted his own horse. Katrina turned Mycroft towards D and together they rode  
slowly out into the daylight, towards the village and a much needed rest. 


	12. Epilogue

Author's Note: Standard disclaimers apply. Well I finally finished it. I think this story turned out pretty good. I'm pleased. And as I stated before I will be taking a break on D stories to concentrate on some of my other pressing works. Please try to give them all a fair chance even if they might not seem to be your thing. That's all I ask. Well thanks for the support from some of my closest friends and biggest fans. Amber would have to take that award and if it weren't for her I wouldn't have found the time to write these D stories as fast as I did. She pushes me and bugs me til I keep writing so... she makes stories that would normally take say 6 months to write take 3 or less. Thanks Amber. As always hugs kisses and all my love to you dear.  
  
Epilogue  
  
The ride back to the town was uneventful and quiet. D keeping to his own  
thoughts, the symbiote trying to keep from cackling with laughter at the circumstances,  
Katrina in her own thoughts as she tried to avoid the pain from movement and the little  
girl curled up quietly against her 'mother's' chest. As they entered the town they saw  
families gathered out by the wagon, trying to piece their lives together and the innkeeper  
standing off to the side with a slight smile on his face. As they rode over to him he looked  
up and met their glances as D spoke.  
  
"We require a place for Katrina to rest and heal."  
  
"Of course good sir,"the innkeeper said as he waved his hand to motion them  
towards the inn,"We still have a few rooms in good repair that you and your companions  
are able to use."  
  
"We can pay you for them of course,"Katrina spoke up as she moved her horse up  
along side D's so the man could see her as she spoke to him.  
  
"No.. No... I insist you stay as guests for saving our town,"the man said with a  
wide, friendly smile.   
  
D merely nodded in reponse and they made their way to the inn to get situated for  
their rest. All in all they lived as a quiet, family for the next 3 weeks as Katrina healed.   
The little girl, whose name turned out to be Sarah, spent most of the time curled up with  
Katrina chatting or listening to the few children's stories Katrina knew. D seemed to  
avoid the child, unsure of how to handle the situation and still annoyed that the small girl  
would be traveling with them. The symbiote did not even think of letting D alone in  
silence as it constantly commented on things and laughed itself to tears sometimes as it  
thought of D acting as 'daddy.'  
  
As the 3 weeks passed the village slowly built itself back up and the children, still  
somewhat confused, were beginning to take on some of their old personas back as happy  
children. The villagers whenever they got the chance thanked D and Katrina, even those  
who had lost children, because they knew their children were enjoying a happy afterlife  
instead of an unending torment as a servant of evil.   
  
Halfway through the fourth week Katrina was healed enough to ride and D  
decided it best to leave before the time of inaction made their skills rusty and gave some  
other dark lord the time to cause too much trouble. The villagers all came out to see them  
off that day and made sure that the hunters were well restocked and their dwindling  
supplies completely refilled. Early that morning perhaps 2 hours before noon they set off  
on their way to the next town and the next adventure in the line of many this time with a  
new companion, their 'daughter.'   
  
~*~The End~*~ 


End file.
